


Invisible

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Imported, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: Songfic. I just couldn't stop Harm&Mac from writing this one! Harm's driving his car, listening to the radio, when he hears a song dedicated to a special person... OneShot.Imported from Fanfiction.net to safeguard my old works. Originally posted as Vesja in 2010.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written when I was 14. I have not changed anything about it, except for removing some typos.

**Author: Vesja**

**Title: Invisible**

**Genre: Romance. Oh yeah. 100% Fluffy song-fic romance. 3**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Harm/Mac. Yep. Going there again.**

**A/N: I hate songfics myself, but I couldn't stop Harm and Mac from writing this! And it's very anti-Renée. Sorry guys, never liked her. I'm making at least one other Taylor Swift-songfic, using Teardrops on my Guitar. I'll just have to change the lyrics a little. :-P This is a** _**very** _ **short fic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them in their original state! Don't own the song.**

~*~*~

I'm driving my car, glad to be able to go home. I just went into some bar to get a quick drink, and I ran into an old friend of mine, Luke. He insisted on me staying and having a drink with him. That was partly true. I had one drink. He had about seven, and wouldn't let me leave. So now it's 1 AM and I'm finally driving home after the bartender kicked Luke out.

I'm almost falling asleep! I turn on the radio to keep myself awake. Renée will kill me if she finds out that I'm driving this late. She's afraid that something will happen to me.

_Hello listeners! Lilly here! We just got a request for Taylor Swift's song 'Invisible'. The person who requested this song asked us to reveal the name after we played the song. So, here goes!_

A soft song starts playing on the radio. It's sweet and sensitive. The singer has a really sweet voice. I pass Renée's place. What would Mac be doing right now?

This song has some beautiful lyrics.

_Well, wasn't that a beautiful song? This song was requested by Ninja Girl, and dedicated to Stick Boy. If Stick Boy is out there somewhere, Ninja Girl told us to tell you that this was to get your head out of your six, whatever that means, and your foot out of your mouth!_

I'm flabbergasted. Who could know our nicknames except Mac? I park my car at the side of the road.

_Wow! If that wasn't enough, we were immediately called by an Admiral! He's on-air right now!_

The voice of the Admiral sounds in my car.

_Stick Boy, you go to her and kiss her! That's an order! I can't believe I just said that…_

The Admiral hangs up.

_Thank you Admiral! This was Lilly Denver, saying good night. People, I think we witnessed something amazing this evening! Good night! Especially Stick Boy, Ninja Girl and the Admiral!_

Well, I can't refuse an order, can I?

~*~*~

She can't see the way your eyes  
Will light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you  
The way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah,

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna' see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile


End file.
